Cell Love
by UchihaMarina
Summary: Marina and Blur are cousins and are members of the Uchiha clan. The 2 cousins are now starting out as ninja. They are placed in a four man cell with Kabuto and Neji. Story will show more as goes on. NejiXOC KabuXOC ItaXOC CHANGE FROM ORIGINAL IDEA!
1. Chapter 1

**Cell Love**

_**Chapter 1**_

Dawn was just appearing over Konoha. The people of the village were just starting to get up. Uchiha Marina was one of those people who wake up at the crack of dawn. Marina had long brown hair that she kept in a ponytail and she always wore the same blue shirt with the Uchiha emblem and tan shorts every day. Marina could barely wait for later that morning. Today was the day where she would meet her sensei and be put in a three-man cell. She had just graduated form the academy and was now a genin. Marina eagerly got dressed and waited till it was time to leave to go to the school building. It was now almost 8:00.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Uchiha Blur had just woken up. She looked at her clock. It was 8:30. Blur immediately hot up and started to get dressed. Blur had short brown hair and was wearing a red shirt with the Uchiha emblem and blue shorts. Blur was excited. She couldn't wait till she was put in a three-man cell. Blur was hoping that she'd be placed in Hyuuga Neji's cell. Neji was the heartthrob of her class. To be in Neji's cell would be a miracle. Maybe he would actually notice her if she was in his cell. Blur looked at the clock to see that it was 8:45. It was time for her to go meet her cousin, Marina. Blur felt that her cousin was too indifferent to everything and wished that Marina could be a little more outgoing. It was only a wish though.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

An alarm clock went off. Yakushi Kabuto reached over to turn it off. As usual he was up at 8:30. Kabuto got up and got dressed in the same purple with white bandages that he wore every day. "Today is the day," Kabuto was thinking the whole time. He knew they were going to be split up into three-man cells but he didn't really want to be with anyone in particular. Kabuto was thinking of the likely possibilities to be in his cell when he realized that he would be late if he didn't hurry up. Kabuto put on his hitai-ate and headed out the door still thinking about whom he would be paired with.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hyuuga Neji was training while waiting for the time to pass before he went to school for the genin orientation. Neji was hoping there wouldn't be a girl in his cell because he knew every girl in the village thought they loved him. Neji was getting tired of all the girls especially when they asked him places. Neji had a destiny to accomplish and that was all that mattered to him. Neji finished up the exercise then went and washed up. Neji just hoped that he would be paired up with a sensible girl if there were a girl in his cell. Neji headed out to the school building to make sure he would be on time.


	2. Meetings

a/n yeah I haven't updated this in a while cause I completely forgot about it. T.T I am goin to make some changes though. The changes will be farther into the story though so for right now everything is goin be pretty much the same. I don't know when the change will be but I have the idea in my head so don't worry. I will try to update as often as I can but with school starting I can't promise anything. I will try though to update both of my stories once a week if possible but I don't know how much homework and stuff I will have so be warned. Well enough ranting about boring stuff you prolly don't care about. On to the story.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto characters but I do own Marina and Blur muahahahahahahaha

**Cell Love**

Chapter 2 Meetings

Marina was walking to the school where she would meet her cousin, Blur. Marina wasn't paying attention to where she was walking so she accidentally ran into someone.

'What was that?'

Marina looked up and saw it was Yakushi Kabuto.

"Oh sorry! I didn't mean to run into you."

"It's alright," Kabuto replied.

Marina realized she was blushing, so she turned so that he couldn't see her face.

"Going to the school too for the genin orientation, to meet your sensei, and see who is in your cell same as I am?"

"Yes, Kabuto, I am."

"Will you walk with me there?"

The brown haired kunoichi stared in disbelief. She couldn't believe it. She had never shown any preference to any guy or even had a secret crush on one. Marina couldn't believe that Kabuto would make her feel any different than any other guy. For once, Marina had no clue what to say.

"Is that a yes or a no?" Kabuto asked with a sad look on his face.

"Y-yes." Marina stammered. That was all Marina could manage to say. Kabuto and Marina then started to head to the school. Unconsciously, Kabuto held Marina's hand. Marina didn't care that Kabuto was holding her hand. Marina tried her best though not to let Kabuto feel that she liked how he held her hand. When they got there, Kabuto turned and faced Marina.

"That was nice. Maybe we can have lunch sometime."

"Yeah. Maybe Sometime, Kabuto." Marina replied swiftly.

"See ya around."

"See ya."

Marina watched Kabuto's back as he walked away. She let out a sigh when she thought that he was far enough away. Marina turned around to see her cousin, Blur, behind her.

"What's up with you to make you sigh like that?" Blur asked her cousin with a mischievous grin on her face.

"Nothing." Marina replied stiffly.

"Was it Kabuto?"

Marina blushed a little. Blur didn't fail to notice it and flashed another mischievous grin.

"It was."

"Shut up, will you, Blur!"

"Ok, if you insist." Blur said mischievous grin still in place.

Marina turned away from Blur and started to walk to the doors to enter the school.

"Are you coming or not Blur?"

Blur giggled and ran to catch up to her cousin. The dirty blond kunoichi's smile had never left her face.

Blur had a feeling that something was happening inside her cousin even she didn't know about. Blur then let out a sigh, her grin now gone.

'I hope she does open up to Kabuto. Maybe Kabuto will help her forget him. If only she would open up her heart to someone else. I hope she does now.'

Blur continued walking deep in thought.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

a/n Once again I apologize for the long times in between updating. And like I said I will try to update once a week. Also I apologize for the short chapter but more is to come. Muahahahahahaha I am sorry I love the evil laugh


End file.
